The Teen Titans Musical
by catwngs
Summary: CAUTION: Contains a can-can line of bannanas, crushed hope, and utter nonsense.
1. CRAZY!

A/N: HI! I'm bored right now it's midnight but I'm on spring break so ha. Don't ask me why but I felt like making a teen titans musical because I'm a  
hyper-insane monkey girl MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**Cough**  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine SO DON'T BE ACUSING ME OF A CRIME I NEVER COMMITED BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL HAVE TO HIRE A LAWYER, SEND THEM TO YOUR  
HOUSE TO STALK YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND THEN YOU GET ATTACKED BY RANDOM  
NOSTRILS AND........  
**Catwngs dies because of the event she forgot to breath, there is much  
rejoicing**  
  
** Five hours later catwngs revives do to the fact her favorite T.V. show  
turns on, there is no more rejoicing**  
  
~The Curtain Opens~  
  
~Robin enters Stage Right~  
  
Robin (Talking): Hello, we are the Teen Titans, this is our musical, and..  
  
~Catwngs Storms onto the stage~  
  
Catwngs: CUT! CUT! CUT! THIS IS A MUSICAL, GET IT MU-SIC-AL! YOU'RE  
SUPPOSED TO SING YOU NUMBSKULL!  
  
Robin: But you aren't singing.  
  
Catwngs: THAT'S NOT THE POINT I'M THE WRITER! CLOSE THE CURTAIN AND START  
OVER AGAIN BUT THIS TIME SING! OR YOU'LL BE DELETED FROM THIS STORY!  
  
~Catwngs Storms off stage~  
  
Robin: Humph.  
  
~Robin Exits Stage~  
  
~Curtain Closes~  
  
~Curtain Opens~  
  
~Robin comes onto the stage again~  
  
Robin (Singing): HELLO! We are the Teen Titans! We fight bad guys all day  
long. There are five of us and I'm the first to start this song!  
  
~StarFire flies onto the stage~  
  
Starfire: HI I'm Starfire, but you can call me Star! Be nice to me or I'll  
feed you to a plumgornianoctar!  
  
~BeastBoy runs onto the stage~  
  
BeastBoy: Yes! I know I'm green! But I'm not mean! In fact I'm funny!  
  
Raven (backstage not singing): No Your Not.  
  
BeastBoy (Ignoring Raven and continuing): I can even turn into a bunny!  
  
~BeastBoy Turns Into A Green Bunny But Is Chased Away By Some Loose  
Ravenous Foxes~  
  
BeastBoy (In a Singing sort of way): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Foxes (Also in a singing sort of way): **Snarl**  
  
Raven (In a High Pitched Voice): I'M RAVEN! I LIKE BLACK! I..  
  
~Everyone gives Raven Blank stares Raven, slowly walks off stage then  
Cyborg Prances our with a red curly wig on~  
  
Cyborg: THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMORROW! BUT YOU'VE GOTTA HANG ON TILL  
TOMO....  
  
Robin (Talking in a singing fashion): CYBORG! You need to make up your own  
songs! Not ones that have been used! You dirty poser!  
  
~Cyborg bursts into tears~  
  
Cyborg (Also talking in a singing sort of way): BUT I FEEL SO PRETTY IN  
THIS WIG! OH WHY, WHY WASEN'T I A GIRL WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Cyborg runs off stage still crying leaving Star and Robin alone~  
  
Star: OH NO! Wut we gunna do! We can't do a musical with just me! **Points  
to Robin** and you! OH NO! Wut we gunna do we gotta get outta here!  
  
Catwngs (off stage in a big fancy director's chair): NO! MUST CONTINUE  
MUSICAL! HEY BRING IN THE DANCING FRUITS!  
  
~Many Bananas Enter the stage and start a can-can line; Robins eye begins  
to twitch~  
  
Star: OH NO! ROBIN HAS BANNANA PHOBIA!  
  
Robin: BANNANASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
YYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Robin Hysterically Runs off stage and BB runs on~  
  
BB: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Foxes run on stage after BB who is still in rabbit form.  
  
Foxes: **SNARL**  
  
StarFire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MENTAL  
BREAKDOWN!  
  
~Starfire goes into a fetal position~  
  
StarFire: Find a happy place, a happy place.  
  
Bananas: Can can can you do the can can!  
  
Cyborg (Backstage): WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Raven (also backstage, in her high pitched voice): I THINK YOU LOOK PRETTY  
CYBORG!  
  
Cyborg: **sniff** REALLY? OH HAPPY DAYS!!!!  
  
~Cyborg Runs on stage but suddenly blows up, and a team of ninja mongooses  
take his remains to a land of mashed potatoes~  
  
Catwngs: MY DIRECTORS CAREER RUINED!!!!!!  
  
~The audience applauds~  
  
Audience: BANNANAS! BANNANAS!  
  
~The audience throws roses onto the stage~  
  
Robin (Somewhere in Peru): BANNANAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Catwngs: YAY MY HOPE IS ALIVE AGAIN!  
  
~A twenty million pound anvil drops onto catwngs, and there is much  
rejoicing~  
  
~Curtain closes do to overload of roses thrown to the bananas~  
  
A/N: YAY! THAT WAS FUN, TEEHEE I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT! MAYBE I'LL DO IT  
AGAIN WAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! REVIEW IF YOU REALLY WANT TO!  
  
~Catwngs suddenly realizes that she is under a twenty million pound anvil  
but she hands out cheese to all of her loving reviewers YAY CHEESE! ~ 


	2. MORE CRAZY!

A/N: I'm not bored right now but what the heck? Why not make another  
chapter **Does a dance similar to a chipmunk hyped-up with caffeine**  
  
Disclaimer: Must I ramble on about the lawyers again?  
  
~Curtain Opens, Starfire is in a chair in the middle of the stage~  
  
Star (Singing, DUH!): OH WOE IS I! ALL MY FRIENDS SANITY DIED OH WOE OH WOE  
OH WOE OH WO....  
  
Random Member of The Audience (not singing): OH SHUT UP WE COULD CARE LESS  
THAT YOUR FRIENDS....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~The random audience dude is catapulted out of his chair because of his non-  
singing tone~  
  
Star: OH WOE, OH WOE, OH WOE, OH WOE.......  
  
~ StarFire now suffers from repetitive disorder and is taken away and put  
into a padded room...where no one can here her hahahaha!~  
  
~Robin Runs on stage with a "Greetings From Peru "hat on~  
  
Robin: HI I WAS IN PERU! THE SKYS WERE SO BLUE! I SAW A COW THAT WENT MOO!  
AND I STEPPED IN A PILE OF POO!!  
  
~Robin Is escorted from the building by two security men for saying poo in  
the presents of small children and bananas~  
  
~Raven Comes on the stage~  
  
Raven(Opera style): aaahhhhhhhhhahahahhhahahahhahhhahahahhhhhhhhahahahahhahahhahaaahhaaaahahahah hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhahahaahaaahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhaa aaaaaahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Raven is escorted from the building for disturbing the peace and breaking  
random windows~  
  
~BB Rabbit runs onto the stage!  
  
BB: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Foxes run on the stage~  
  
Foxes: **Snarl**  
  
~The foxes pause noticing nobody's on the stage, suddenly the begin to tap-  
dance~  
  
Foxes: **tap tap tap tap tap**  
  
~The audience cheers~  
  
Audience (in a singing fashion so they don't get injured somehow):  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~The foxes run off stage~  
  
Foxes: **Snarl**  
  
BB (1,234,567,890 million miles away):  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin(In a Jail cell): PERU! PERU! PERU!  
  
Star(In a padded room): **fetal position** WOE! WOE! WOE!  
  
Raven (also in a jail cell):AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAZHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**Cough,  
hack**  
  
~Cyborg suddenly appears covered in mashed potatoes~  
  
Cyborg(still in a red curly wig): I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY!  
  
~The cast of Annie comes out on stage~  
  
Annie cast: THE SUN'LL COME OUT TOMMORROW....  
  
Cyborg (rambling): OHMYGOSH,OHMYGOSH,IT'S'THE'ANNIEOH!ILOVEYOUWILLYOUSIGNMYARMSOICANCHERISHITFO  
REVERANDEVERANDEVREAND...  
  
~Cyborg blows up again due to excessive rambling, but this time the janitor  
sweeps away his remains~  
  
Janitor (mumble singing): stupid cross-dressing robotic.....  
  
~Annie cast flys to never land....the non-Michael Jackson never land~  
  
~The stage is empty with the exception of some fox fur and a explosion  
mark~  
  
Catwngs: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUST CONTINUE!!!!!!!!  
  
Janitor: Aint you supposed to be dead director person!  
  
Catwngs: THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BRING IN THE FRUIT  
  
~A cricket chirps~  
  
Catwngs: FRRRRUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB/Foxes(eating bannans)**chomp chomp**  
  
BB(swallows): Now where was i...oh yes  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Foxes: **sigh** **Snarl**  
  
~The audience runs out screaming covering all small children's eye because  
of the fruit murders~  
  
Catwngs: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Catwngs goes into a fetal postion and is taken to a padded room~  
  
Catwngs: Hi what's up starfire?  
  
Star: WOE! WOE!  
  
Catwngs: okkkkkkkk...........  
  
~Catwngs gnaws at the pillows on the walls~  
  
~Snikersluver walks on the stage and though there is an empty audience  
sings anyways~  
  
Snikersluver: I'M SORRY CATWNGS HAVE GONE MADE ALONG WITH THE TEEN TITANS AND THE FRUIT HAVE DIED, AND THIS JUST IN THE FOXES HAVE BEEN FANGORIOUSLY DEVOURED BY A GELATIONOUS MONSTER SO I GUESS THIS IS THE END.....WHO WANTS  
ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Snikersluver giver all reviewers 1000 pound vats of cheese flavored ice  
cream YAY ICE CREAM!~  
  
A/N: MOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PSHYCHONESS AND CHEESE ITEMS  
YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx to....  
Star Taro  
Moonkat  
Lulugir715  
  
WHOOT! 


	3. The End So Sorry

Catwngs: I'm sorry to announce that I've broken out of the mental institution and have regained my composer. I am also sorry to announce that the TEEN TITANS MUSICAL is over. Sorry to all of the musical fans but honestly I have no idea what to write, maybe I'll do another crazy monkey fic, but I am hoping to make a normal TT fic so with that and my Harry Potter fic I'll be pretty tied up. BUT BEFORE MY REVIEWERS LEAVE HERE IS A FAREWELL GIFT!!!  
  
~Catwngs gives all reviewers Munster Cheese YAY MUNSTER CHEESE! ~  
  
Special Thanks To.  
  
LuLugir775-I'm glad the fic made you laugh that hard, I was cracking up  
when I wrote it. (Yes I laugh at myself)  
  
Fox- Sorry I must defy the pudding, but IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S THE VOICES  
OH MY GOSH THE VOICES MAKE THEM STOP!!!!AHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
~Catwngs is taken back to the mental institution~ 


End file.
